Confunción de Identidad
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Robert Downey Jr. tiene un accidente y ahora cree que él es Tony Stark y que Chris Evans es su amado Capitan ¿Que sucedera cuando Downey Jr. empieze a coquetearle a Evans? ¿Podran solucionar el mal entendido o sentimientos nuevos apareceran? RobertxChris y algo de Hiddlesworth (TomxChris).
1. Chapter 1

Robert Downey Jr., el actor del momento, yacia dormido en una cama improvisada del set de The Avengers, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Sus compañeros de elenco lo miraban preocupados, solo podían esperar hasta que la ambulancia llegara y mantener la fiebre de Robert controlada.

El estado del moreno no parecía grave, pero tampoco podían decir que él estaba bien.

Después de haber resivido un fuerte golpe por culpa de un decorado mal hubicado, en la escena donde solo estaba Robert con Chirs Evans, este cayó inconciente.

Mark llego con un paño húmedo para su amigo y lo puso sobre su herida. Scarlett tomo las llaves de su auto, ya fastidiada de que la estúpida ambulancia no llegara, y se acercó a los hombres que estaban rodeando a un inconciente Downey.

—No podemos esperar tanto... —dijo llegando a donde ellos— Vamos a llevarlo nosotros... —dijo demandante.

Ninguno dijo nada. El director, Joss, solo asintió. Dejando que sus actores se fueran para poder auxiliar a Downey.

Tom y Chris (Hem.) tomaron a Robert y lo cargaron hasta el auto de la mujer. Chris (Evans), ya sentado en el asiento trasero del auto, ayudo a acomodar a su compañero. Solo Mark, sentado en el asiento del co-piloto, acompaño a Scarlett a ir al hospital. Tom y Chris decidieron llamar a Susan, que por el susto del golpe que Downey resivio, nadie le aviso de nada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:

Una vez llegado al hospital los médicos le dieron una buena habitación al actor.

Chris, Mark y Scarlett esperaron pasientes fuera de la habitación en donde revisaban a Robert. Chirs miraba preocupado la puerta de la habitación y también su celular. Habían pasado solo media y no decían nada de su amigo. Se sentía algo culpable, por que él también había estado allí pero no pudo hacer mucho para ayudar.

De pronto el doctor salio de la habitación, los 3 actores se levantaron al mismos tiempo. Tragaron grueso cuando vieron la mirada seria del medico.

—No es nada grave, asi que relájense... —dijo este bien profesional, ellos respiraron tranquilos— Pero... —prosiguió, haciendo que ellos y la mujer se tensaran— Puede que haya algún tipo de secuela... El golpe seguramente lo dejara confundido o mareado. Los casos son diferentes... —el doctor los miro mejor al ver que solo habían 3 personas— ¿La esposa del señor Downey esta presente? —preguntó.

—No, ella aun no a venido... —dijo Mark, el doctor asintió.

—Ya veo... —susurro y Scarlett lo miro seria.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto y el medico negó sonriendo tranquilamente.

—No, para nada. Solo que no podemos dejar al señor Downey solo... y la hora de las visitas ya esta por finalizar —explico él y los demás asintieron.

—Yo no podre quedarme... —susurro la mujer apenada y sintiéndose mal por Robert.

—No, descuiden... Yo me quedare con él—dijo Chris y el doctor sonrio mientras lo conducia dentro de la habitación— ¡¿Debo quedarme ahora?! —pregunto sorprendido.

—Claro, señor Evans... —dijo sonriendo, el doctor volteo a ver a Mark y a Scarlett— Si serian amables de retirarse, el señor Downey estará bien acompañado... —dijo mientras se iba por el pasillo, siendo seguido por el actor y la actriz.

Chris no pudo más que suspirar resignado y cerro la puerta.

Se acerco a su compañero y se sento junto a la cama en silencio. Miro a Downey Jr. determinadamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados suavementes. Chris miro sus labios, era extraño no escuchar a Robert hablar sobre cualquier cosa y/o no escuchar sus divertidos chistes ocasionales.

El moreno suspiro y Chris quedo hipnotizado mirando los labios de Robert. De pronto despertó ¡¿Que estaba asiendo?!.

Evans negó sintiéndose tonto, su mente le reprochaba el haberse quedado como tonto mirando los sensuales labios de Robert... ... ¡Otra vez lo estaba haciendo! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenia ese tipo de pensamientos hacia Downey?. Al parecer el estar tanto tiempo junto con Tom y Chris lo había estando afectando, debía dejar de estar con ellos cuando ese par tenia sus "momentos de besos".

De pronto sintió que su mano era aprisionada por otra, sus ojos azules viajaron hasta la cama y vio como Robert lo estaba tomando con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro. Chris se safó sintiéndose extrañado.

—¿Como... Como estas? —le pregunto, Robert fruncio el ceño. Enojado por lo brusco que había sido al alejar su mano de la de él.

—Pues podría estar mejor... —dijo sarcástico mientras suavemente tocaba su herida— ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? —pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo que en donde? —dijo incrédulo— ¡Pues en un hospital! Pudiste haberte lastimado de gravedad... —le aviso, Robert sonrio coqueto.

—¿Preocupado por mi, Capitan? —pregunto divertido, Chris abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —pregunto asustado, Robert le miro serio esta vez— Si esta jugando, quiero decirte que esto no es gracioso... —le advirtió enojado.

—Espera ¿Hay algo del que me estoy perdiendo? —pregunto con seriedad, Chris se acercó a él y se sento a su lado.

—Tú... —Chris tragó saliva— ¿Sabes como te llamas y porque estas aquí? —pregunto algo asustado.

—No se bien el porque estoy en un estúpido hospital... —dijo molesto— Pero respondiendo a tu ridícula pregunta, soy Tony Stark... —dijo como si fuera que él era el mismisio Iron Man, con altanería y egocéntrico.

Chris sintió que se iba de espaldas, las palabras del medico lo golpearon como si fuera una bofetada. ¡Esto no podía ser cierto!.

—Oye... —le llamo Robert, sintiéndose extraño por el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero— ¿Todo esta en orden, Steve? —pregunto.

Esto no podía ir de mal en peor. Chris sentía que esto era una mala broma de Downey, pero al ver sus ojos marrones... mirándole de esa forma, sabia que no estaba jugando. Robert en verdad creía que el era Tony Stark.

¡Uh Oh!... estaban en un problema gordo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Robert miraba a Chris quien caminaba nervioso por la habitación murmurando por lo bajo quien sabe que cosas, el moreno ya empezaba a pesar que "su" chico ya estaba volviéndose loco. Y aunque antes le parecía divertido verlo asi, ahora le estaba molestando. Porque no era él, prescisamente, quien había echo algo como para que su compañero se sintiera nervioso y algo preocupado, eso lo adivinaba por su expreción.

Downey carraspeo con fuerza, Chris se volteo a verlo asustado ante su llamado inesperado.

—¿Podrias calmarte? No soy muy pasiente que digamos y tu numerito de dar vueltas paranoicamente me esta sacando de mis casillas... —dijo Robert mientras se sacaba las sabanas e intentaba levantarse.

Evans, al ver lo que él hacia, se apresuro a estar a su lado y empujarlo suavemente para volver acostarlo. Robert le miro molesto y Chris lo miro igual.

—Te golpeaste fuerte en la cabeza, no te puedes levantar ¡Tienes que hacer reposo! —decía mientras lo obligaba a taparse, pero Robert se retorcia— ¡No seas necio! —le reprocho.

—Mira, no puedo quedarme aquí solo por un simple golpe... Además Fury debe estar ya al tanto sobre el plan de Loki ¿Quieres que nos quedemos sin hacer nada?—el hombre levanto una ceja— Vamos Capitán, crei que serias más patriótico... —dijo burlándose y Chris tuvo que sentarse.

Su celular sonó y Chris Evans estaba muy tentado a no atender, pero sabia que no era buena idea asi que atendio.

—¿Si? —dijo algo cansado, tratar de lidiar con Robert creyéndose Tony Stark era algo que le estaba colmando.

—_Chris... —_dijo la voz de Tom al otro lado—_Ya pude comunicarme con la esposa de Downey pero ella no podrá venir hasta dentro de 3 días... —_le hizo saber—_¿Cómo esta Robert? —_pregunto preocupado, al otro lado también se podía oir los murmullos de Chris (Hem.).

—Es una historia corta pero tonta... —el rubio suspiro y tanto Tom como Chris se preocuparon ante eso— Robert tuvo un desorden de identidad y ahora el cree que es Tony Stark y que Los Vengadores somos reales... —dijo mientras escuchaba la sorpresa de la pareja al otro lado.

—_Wow! ¿Encerio?... —_dijo al voz de Chris siendo seguido por un regaño de Tom—_ ¡Oye! yo hablo... —_un murmullo se escucho y luego Tom volvió hablar—_¿Tan malo es? —_pregunto.

—El doctor dice que con el tiempo va a curarse... pero puede tardar hasta años... —decía con un suspiro, unos leves murmullos se pudieron oir de fondo llamando la atención de Evans— Oh... ¿Todo en orden?— pregunto preocupado.

—_Lo estaría si Chris dejara de molestarme mientras tatro de cocinar y hablar contigo... —_murmuro Tom molesto—_¿Podrias decirle que deje de fastidiarme.? esto ya no es gracioso.. —_dijo este rabioso mientras se escuchaba la risa del rubio por el teléfono.

—No, mejor no. A mi no me metan en sus problemas de pareja... —dicho esto Chris colgó la llamada.

Esa par siempre andaban discutiendo por tonterías, pero a los segundos se los podía ver abrazandose y robándose besos rapidos durante las grabaciones. Obviamente a él no le molestaba, pero si dejaban un toque de incomodidad en él. Sobre todo cuando Robert estaba cerca...

Un silencio invadio la habitación.

Chris se giro rápidamente y vio con sorpresa como la cama estaba vacia ¡¿Donde estaba Robert?!. Con rapidez el rubio se acerco a la cama, miro delante suyo y vio que la ventana estaba abierta. Eso no podía ser verdad... ¿Acaso de verdad Downey estaba tan loco?. Chris se acerco rápidamente y se asomo, estaba palido y hacia mucho enfoco para ver hacia afuera, era de noche y no llegaba ver nada.

—¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? —dijo la voz del hombre que estaba buscando.

Evans volteo mientras soltaba un suspiro y de pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba.

Robert se había mojado el cabello y las gotas de agua le caian sobre su rostro de forma sensual ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¡De verdad debería de estar menos tiempo con Tom y Chris!.

Downey noto ese cambio en su compañero, sonrio perversamente. Se acerco despacio hacia el rubio.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunta con voz lenta, probocandolo — Has estado actuando raro ¿Lo sabias? —dijo mientras quedaba muy cerca de él.

—Yo no... soy el... que actua... raro —dijo atropelladamente, tragando saliva con dificultad y tratando de esquivar a Robert sin éxito.

Ya que tanto él como el castaño quedaron sentados muy juntos... demonios... Si Tom estaría aquí junto con Scarlett estarían burlándose de esta situación.

—Creo que estas evitándome ¿O me equivoco? —pregunto Robert sonriente, mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia el rubio.

—No se de... que hablas... —Chris se sintió hipnotizado al ver los ojos marrones de Robert, sabia que lo único que hacia era caer en las redes de Downey. Pero no podía evitarlo y todo era culpa de Tom y Chris (Hem.).

—Yo creo que sabes muy bien de que hablo, Capitan —dijo Robert en un susurro y Chris se despego de él como si estuviera enfermo de una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal.

En esos momentos Chris se sintió como todo un idiota ¿Cómo es que no había reaccionado antes? ¡Robert actuaba de esa forma como creía que era Tony Stark!. El rubio se paso nerviosamente su mano por su cara, todo era muy frustrante y confusó para él. Y sobre todo confuso. Robert le era confuso para él y no entendia el porque. Evans suspiro abriendo sus ojos y fijándolos en Downey, el castaño lo miraba enojado y no entendio el porque.

Robert se levanto y se acerco a él.

—Es mejor que te vayas a descansar, por lo que veo no lo hisiste muy bien y debes estar agotado... —le dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación— Prometo no escaparme... esta noche —dicho esto Robert le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Chris no entendia nada, de un momento a otro Robert y él estaban más cerca de lo común y al otro estaban separados casi con rencor. Y eso le molestaba por una extraña razón... En estos momentos sin duda necesitaba a su madre, ella sabria que hacer, pero él no la quería molestar. Y Scarlett no era la mejor en estos casos, solo se burlaría de él y lamentablemente solo habían 3 personas capaces de ayudarlo. Tom, Mark y Chris...

Bueno, Mark quedaba descartado... no le respondia al teléfono. Lo que quería decir es que sus únicas opciones eran Chris y Tom.

/En el departamento/

—Es un bipolar inmaduro... —dijo Chris (Evans) molesto, Tom se acercó a él y a su novio dándole una taza de café a cada uno— Gracias... —dijo amable.

—Bueno, no debes quejarte... La razón por la que Robert interpreta tan bien a Tony Stark es por que él igual de inmaduro que su personaje... —dijo Tom a un lado de Chris (Hem.).

—Es todo un caso y más ahora que se cree Stark... —dijo mientras bebia café.

Chris sonrio perversamente y dejo su café a un lado.

—¿Y porque te molesta tanto? —le pregunto con una sonrisa, Chris (Evans) dejo de tomar y suspiro pesadamente.

—No lo se... Pero a su esposa no le va a gustar, ella odia a Tony Stark —dijo y los dos hombres sonrieron.

—Pero a ti no, porque eres el Capitán America... Un compañero de IronMan indiscutible—dijo Tom malicioso, Chris E. fruncio el ceño.

—Eso es parte de una ficción, solo es un personaje... —dijo como si fuera algo muy obvio, Chris Hem. asintió.

—Si, pero también sabes como llevarte bien con Downey ¿O no? —pregunto casi con doble sentido y nuevamente Evans parecía no entender...

O tal vez él quería no entenderlo.

—Saben, agradesco que intentaran ayudarme pero ya no logro comprender la conversación —se quejo Evans, Tom se paro del sillón y fue con el rubio.

—Creeme, ya lo entenderas cuando decidas hacerlo —dicho esto Tom se diriguio a la cocina.

Chris Evans se quedo pensativo ¿Qué habrá querido decir Tom con eso?.

/Al amanecer/

Evans se movia inquieto en su cama, su cuerpo hervia y sudaba. Chris tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su sueño estaba matándolo...

_Se podía ver a si mismo acostado en la cama del hospital, con Robert sobre él. Lo estaba aprisionando con su cuerpo, que estaba caliente y eso le agradaba._

_Downey estaba besando su cuello, dejando marcas de saliva y enrojeciendo su piel._

_Las manos del moreno lo sostenían desde su cadera y él las tenia sobre los hombros del hombre encima suyo. Robert había empezadó a morder su cuello mientras lo embestia aun con ropa._

_Él no podía más que reprimir sus gemidos a lo que Robert le molesto, ya que dejo de besar su cuello para mirarlo molesto y luego sonriendo pervertidamente. Se acerco a sus labios y le dio una lamida antes de besarlo con pasión. Los gemidos de él morían en la garganta de Robert y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para seguir adelante..._

La imagen se borra de su mente, despertandolo. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y el bulto en sus boxers era demasiado doloroso.

¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? ¡¿Que estaba pasando con él?!.

Pero como lo habia estando haciendo Evans desde hace un corto tiempo, decidio ignorar el tema y darse un baño de agua fría antes de volver a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Chris conducía hacia el set de The Avengers para seguir filmando las escenas que le correspondia como el Capitán America, pero sentía que ya no era lo mismo-como por ejemplo- hace dos semanas atrás.

Después de saber que Robert tendría que hacer reposo a causa de su amnesia ya no le causaba tanta alegría ir a grabar. Pero no crean una cosa que no es, solo que Robert hacia más interesante las horas de ensayo y actuación.

El rubio bufó enojado, ni siquiera sabia porque le preocupaba tanto Downey. Este siempre andaba en broma y no sabia por que le agradaba si cuando era más joven odiaba a los actores como él. Esos que nunca se tomaban algo enserio y nunca sabias si estabas hablando con él o con algún personaje que había interpretado antes.

Chris freno en un semáforo y volvió a enojarse consigo mismo ¡Debia dejar de pensar en ese idiota!. Pero le era imposible no pensar en Robert y saber si estaba bien...

Evans se golpeo mentalmente.

¡Pues claro que esta bien, esta con su esposa e hijos!.

El celular del rubio sonó, Chris apenas lo ojea y ve que es Joss quien lo llama. Atiende poniéndose el manos libre.

—_¡Chris! ¿Dónde demonios estas? Te estamos esperando... —_dijo una voz gruesa y enojada, el hombre no hace más que girar los ojos.

—¡Hola!, si gracias por preguntar estoy bien...—dijo Chris con ironia y sarcasmo— Ya estoy llegando, solo me retrase unos minutos—le aviso molesto.

—_Mira, para los sarcasmo esta Robert... Tu solo encárgate de llegar a tiempo ¿Quieres? —_le pregunto Joss fastidiado desde el otro lado del celular.

La llamada del otro lado se corta, dejando a Chris con la palabra en la boca.

No le agrado que lo hayan comparado con Robert, no era que le desagradara, pero ese hombre lo hacia sentir extraño y eso no siempre le resultaba agradable.

No sabia si era antipatía o simplemente como no había mucho dialogo entre ellos, no había tanta conexión como lo habían entre Downey y Mark.

Pero a pesar de que ya hallan filmado varias escenas juntos, nunca logro sacar algún tema de conversación con él...

¡Diablos!

Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía una colegiala desesperada por conseguir la atención del chico que le gustaba.

—_**No te hagas, Downey te tiene loco... **_—dijo una voz en su mente que diabólicamente se parecía mucho a la de Tom. Chris entre cerro sus ojos, miro el aciento trasero del auto solo un segundo y volvió a mirar la calle. Solo quería cerciorarse que el loco de Thomas no estuviera escondido y escuchando lo que seguramente estaba hablando en voz baja.

— Tonterias, no soy gay... —se dijo a si mismo y a la voz en su mente.

—_**A mi no me engañas, pero no te culpo... Con Chris**_ (Hem.) _**nos paso lo mismo, no sabíamos como afrontarlo hasta que empezamos a grabar nuevamente como Loki y Thor en Los Vengadores... —**_dijo la vocesita de Tom en su cabeza, Chris ya empezaba a pensar que estaba loco— _**Estas loco, pero por Downey... —**_se burlo la voz en su mente.

—En primera lo de ustedes es distinto ya que se conocían desde antes de filmar Avengers, con Robert no... —le explico— Y en segunda ¡Yo no siento nada por Robert!... ... ...¡Ni siquiera se a quien le estoy hablando! —expreso molesto y confundido.

—_**Bah! has lo que quieras, pero cuando quieras concejos no me vengas a buscar llorando... —**_dijo la voz molesta de Tom para luego no escuchar nada más. Seguramente se había ido.

Chris se sintió mejor al no escuchar nada más de esa vocesita.

Pero no pudo evitar seguir pensando en Robert Downey Jr. El hombre que lograba confundirlo.

Ya hace días que no lo veía y lo extrañaba, se había acostumbrado tanto a él y a sus bromas que ahora que no estaba le extrañaba no oírlo hablar sobre cualquier banalidad en el set.

El rubio se golpeo, no mentalemente, que tonto fue eso. ¡Él no era gay! ¿Verdad?.

Pero de ser lo contrario, suponiendo que Robert le atrayera solo un poco, este estaba casado.

¡Que tonto estaba siendo! ¿Por qué simplemente no conducia hasta el set de grabación pensando en otra cosa? ¡Ha, claro! ahora se daba cuenta.

Robert le atraía, no como hombre, sino como persona. Como amigo y solo estaba preocupado como amigo.

—_**A otro perro con ese hueso... —**_dijo la voz de Tom.

—¡Tu te callas! —le respondio molesto Evans.

/Set de grabaciones/

—Pero miren quien apareció al fin... —dijo Scarlett mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía irónicamente. Chris la miro, estaba vestida con el traje apretado de la Viuda Negra.

—¿Y que con el trajecito? —pregunto con burla, la mujer pelirroja lo miro amenazador.

—Estan grabando con Mark la escena de pelea entre Thor y Hulk, yo acabo de terminar mi escena... —le explico mientras veía a Chris irse hacia su camerino.

Evans camino hacia su camerino, sabia que debía esperar allí para ponerse el traje del Capitan America. Pero apenas si abrió la puerta fue sostenido desde su playera y empujado adentro de la habitación. Al principio no había caído en cuenta, pero cuando su cerebro reacciono vio sorprendido a Robert que estaba frente a él con una expresión molesta.

—Hola, ricitos... —saludo burlnomente— ¿Me extrañaste? —le pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba el la silla del rubio, al ver que este no respondia se encogio de hombros— Yo se que si... —se dijo.

Chris, al principio, estaba que no lo creía. Se suponía que Robert debería estar internado (sabia que era cruel el encerrarlo, pero era por su seguridad. Nadie sabia lo que llegaba hacer un hombre que se creía un super héroe) y/o bajo la mirada de su esposa.

¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?.

Chris reacciono y miro molesto y preocupado al moreno frente a él.

—¿Que se supone que haces aquí, Downey? —le pregunto mientras llegaba hasta él.

—¿Downey?... ¡Oh! cierto, asi se supone que me llamo. Mira Capi, te voy a ser sincero... —decía Robert/Tony mientras se levantaba— No me sentía seguro estando encerrado, además no confiaba en Monica... —le decía.

—Su nombre es Susan y es tu esposa... —le contradijo Chris, el moreno se encogio de hombros restándole importancia.

Chris quizo matarlo, pero algo dentro de él estaba alegre por verlo nuevamente. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada brillo con simpatía, esto no paso desapercibido por el oji-marron, que solo sonrio con coquetería mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su "militar" favorito.

—¿Por qué siento que te gusta mi visita? —dijo suavemente.

Evans tardo en reaccionar, pero al darse cuenta ya tenia a Downey colgándose de su cuello y tratando de juntar sus labios con los suyos.

**Continuara...**


End file.
